


Because Food Duh!!

by Lmontague421993



Series: Supergirl One Shots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute Kara Danvers, F/F, Kara loves food, Oblivious, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmontague421993/pseuds/Lmontague421993
Summary: Prompt: Lena asking Kara out for dinner, and Kara enthusiastically saying yes. Lena being rather encouraged by the fact Kara was so eager. (Meanwhile Kara just thought Lena was offering food because food). It's not until the kiss goodnight that Kara realizes it was a date, and immediately asks Lena out again so she can experience it properly while knowing it's a date.Again I am terrible at naming things and writing summaries.  I promise the story is much better then the title, please give it a read and if you like it feel free to leave a comment, give it a kudo, or share it with friends.  All mistakes are my own.Another tumblr idea that I came across.  Speed Writing Finished in 27 minutes





	

“Do you want to go out and get supper?  I know a great Chinese place on the other side of town, I know that you mentioned last interview that you like pot stickers and this place has some of the best Chinese food this side of China and the owner is a friend of mine, and I have not been out to eat with some who can hold a good conversation in a really long time” asked Lena as Kara got up from the chair to leave the room.  She regretted the words the moment that they came out of her mouth.  She had been waiting for a while to find the right time to ask Kara out, but that was not at all how she had planned it.

Kara almost immediately said, “Sure, of course, I would love to go grab something to eat.  But…”

‘Great,’ thought Lena, ‘This is where she says that she is doesn’t like woman or worse she does but she is not interested in me or whatever excuse she gives because she does not want to date a Luthor.

“I have to file this story before the deadline or Snapper will kill me, but I should have it done in a few hours.  Can I meet you right afterwards.”  Kara smiled her bright gleaming smile, she was as bright as the sun it nearly knocked Lena over she had not been expecting this enthusiastic of a response from the reporter.

“Ah, great how about I send a car for you at 7:00?”

“Sure, that would be great.  I am looking forward to it,” said the sunny blonde as she practically skipped out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed Kara had left the room the fear hit Lena like a ton of bricks.  She could easily handle the old men that sat on her board, or take on another CEO, or even politicians.  But, when it came to dating Lena was a complete novice, given her family history she very rarely dated, and she had never dated anyone who she felt the same way that she felt about Kara.

“Jess, I need you,” the fear completely recognizable in her voice.

Lena’s assistant quickly opened the door and appeared in the room.  “Yes, Miss Luthor how can I help?”

“I need you to send someone to my apartment to get me a change of clothes, book a reservation for me at Blue Ginger for two, and make sure that there is a car ready to pick up Kara Danvers from CatCo at 7:00 pm tonight.”

Jess looked up from her tablet and looked at Lena, “Miss Luthor are you going on a date?”

Lena just gave her a look and her assistant apologized and said, “I will get on this right away Miss Luthor.”  Then, she left the room in a hurry.  Lena was not mad at the girl, but being a Luthor she had that look that could frighten anyone; and it tended to come out when she was embarrassed. 

‘Well, I guess that could have gone worse, Kara could have said no….”  Then, it stuck Lena, ‘What if she was just being nice?  No, Lena she likes you why else would she have said yes so quickly, no one can be that excited to go to dinner if they did not like you.

Yeah, hopefully this was not a huge mistake.’ Lena turned back to her desk and was pulled back to reality.  There was still a pile of paperwork that was sitting there waiting for her to finish before she could do anything.  She walked around the desk and hit the button, instead of yelling for Jess again, “Jess, hold all of my calls for the rest of the day.  I have some work to do before tonight…and if I am not out by 6:00 make sure you come in here and remind me about my appointment tonight.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.

* * *

 

Dumplings, Pot stickers, lo-mein, visions of Chinese food were swimming through Kara’s head as she daydreamed about dinner.  If someone could see what she was thinking right now, no one would ever think that she was the Supergirl, the caped protector of National City.  As her sister said, it was amazing that she could ever protect the city with the amount of time that she thought about or was thinking about food.

‘What should I get tonight,” thought Kara.  ‘I am really hungry, I have not had anything to eat since breakfast.’

Just then when she was thinking about the most important decision of the evening a voice cut through the almost empty office.  “Ponytail, have you finished that story on L-Corp yet,” asked Snapper Carr in the most condescending voice. 

Kara walked into his office and said, “I put it on your desk fifteen minutes ago.”

Snapper looked around for a second obviously caught off guard by the comment before he put his hands on the article.  “Let’s take a look at this.”

Snapper picked up his pen and started to read the article, with Lena praying that it would not have to be rewritten because she really did not want to be late for supper.  She was starving right now, and she didn’t want to miss supper with Lena.

After a couple of minutes of quiet Snapper looked up at her and said, “You are actually, contrary to my initial reaction getting the hang of this Danvers.  Take it down to design and let them know that they are all set to give it to Olsen for his final approval.”

Kara beamed and said, “Thank you, I will get this down here right away.”

Snapper didn’t say anything he just waived her off.  Kara ran out to her desk and almost ran over James.  “Wow, Kara wear are you off to in such a hurry?”

“James, I am going to dinner I have to hurry, do you think that you can take this down to design for me I have to go?  I am supposed to meet a car now.”

James looked a little shocked, he didn’t think that she was dating anyone since they broke up.  “Yeah, sure Kara.  Who are you meeting?”

“Lena Luthor, she said that she knew a great Chinese Food Restaurant on the other side of town called Blue Ginger.  I have never been there before I can’t wait to try it out.”

“Lena Luthor!!” said James, “I know that you like her Kara but you can’t date her.  She is a Luthor and you are a Super.  Luthors and Supers don’t mix.”

Kara smiled and said, “I know that you can get jealous James, but don’t worry we are not dating.  She just invited me out to get something to eat.  There is nothing more to it than that; she doesn’t think of me like that.  I wish she is smart, passionate, and beautiful, too many people judge her by her last name without getting to know her.”

James shook his head, “Why would she invite you out to supper if she wasn’t asking you out on a date?”

Kara rolled her eyes at James and shook her head, “because James…food duh!!  Who doesn’t like Chinese food? ”

James didn’t even know what to say to that, he loved Kara but how could she be so dense at times when it came to these kind of things.  If he didn’t know any better he would think that all she ever thought about was food and saving the city as Supegirl.  Before he could say anything she grabbed her bag and said, “Thanks James, I will see you tomorrow.”

When Kara got down to the bottom of CatCo tower she saw a black car waiting for her.  As she approached the driver got out and opened the back door to the car.  Sitting in the back of the car was one Lena Luthor.

“Hiya, Lena,” said Kara as she practically jumped into the backseat with her.  “Hi Kara,” said the CEO with a small smile on her face.  “I hope you are ready for the best Chinese food that you have ever had.”

“Of course, who doesn’t like Chinese,” said Kara.

“I am sure that you are going to love this place then.  Let’s get going then we don’t want to be late for our reservation.”

* * *

 

Lena had to admit Jess had done a perfect job, she always did for her, but this time she had really outdone herself.  The night was perfect, she had rented out the entire restaurant had contacted Ming Tsai and he had cooked off the menu and boy was Kara impressed by the selection. 

Throughout the whole meal they had a great conversation and for the first time in a long time Lena felt free.  She felt completely unburdened from L-Corp, the duties of being CEO, being the last Luthor and having the hatred of the world for something that she never had anything to do with.  All of that just melted away in the sun that was Kara Danvers, there was something about the way that she made Lena that she never wanted to lose.

She loved listening to Kara talk about her day at CatCo and the stories about her sister and friends.  She could have sat and watched Kara eat staggering amounts of food for hours, while listening to her melodious and infectious laughter forever.  However it was getting late so Lena reluctantly said, “Kara, I think that it is probably time for us to get going we can’t make Ming stay hear any longer I am sure that he wants to get home.”

Kara stopped and looked at her watch, “Oh my god is it already 11:00, I am so sorry I have been talking for so long.”

Lena reached across the table and said, “Don’t worry about it, let me just get the bill and I will take you home.”

Kara reached for her and said, “Right let me get some money.”

“No, that is fine, I invited you out, it is the least that I can do for the pleasurable company and conversation,” said Lena, making a terrible attempt at flirting with the girl. 

As Lena got up to settle the bill with Ming she said, “Why don’t you meet me in the car?”

She walked over to the register and Ming walked over and said, “So is a keeper Lena, I don’t think that I have ever seen you so happy before in my life.”

“I think that you are right Ming, she is absolutely perfect isn’t she?  I think that I want to spend the rest of my life with her,” said Lena as she handed over her credit card.

“No, this was is on me Lena, it was a great pleasure to see you at peace, plus you are probably the only reason that I am still in business.”

“Thanks, Ming, I owe you.”

The older Chinese man just smiled and said, “I think you have someone waiting for you Lena, just make sure you don’t leave without knowing how you feel.  There is a proverb one joy scatters a thousand griefs.”

Lena looked at him and smiled, then she hurried out of the restaurant to where Kara was standing waiting for her.  As Lena approached her she couldn’t help but notice everything about Kara all over again but what jumped out the most at her was the way that her eyes shone with life and energy, with deep wisdom and compassion.  Her mother had always told her that the window to a person is through their eyes, and Kara were revealing an amazing woman to her.

 Lena opened the door to the car, and said, “After you Kara.” 

It was a quick drive back to Kara’s apartment and when they reached there Lena got out of the car with Kara and walked her to the front door.  As Kara said goodnight Lena couldn’t help but notice her lips they looked perfect and then without thinking she stepped forward and kissed Kara.  She was never one to be so forward when dating, sure in the boardroom she was direct and to the point but never when dating she usually let the other person take the lead.

When Lena stepped back she noticed that Kara was in a state of shock.  Lena instantly regretted kissing the younger reporter, maybe she had read all of the signs wrong maybe Kara had truly just been nice and now she had crossed a boundary and their friendship and professional relationship would be ruined forever.

“I am so sorry Kara I must have misread the signs, I thought you enjoyed yourself on the date.  I am sorry for being so forward.”

Kara didn’t say anything for a minute and Lena was really starting to freak out in her head.  As she opened her mouth to say something Kara said, “Wait this was a date.”

Lena looked at her puzzled for a minute before responding, “Great now I feel like a complete idiot, I should have known someone like you would never go out with a Luthor.”

She turned to walk away, she had never felt so miserable before even when Lex was carted off to jail.  But just then she felt Kara grab onto her hand, “I am so sorry Lena, I did not even realize that you had asked me on a date, my sister says that sometimes I get a little tunnel visioned when it comes to food.  Can I get a do over, would you please go out with me again?”

Lena felt the warmth spread through her body again as Kara held her hand, “So, you do want to go out with me then?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I want to go on a date with you, you are smart, passionate, and so amazingly beautiful, please Lena let me make up for tonight” said Kara staring at her with those expressive, deep blue eyes.

Lena had to will herself to say something, “Of course I would love that.  But, if you didn’t know I was asking you on a date then why did you say yes.”

“Because food duh!!”

Lena could not help but laugh at that, Kara was such an interesting girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my second story in the Supergirl fandom, I am absolutely loving the show and Lena/Kara they are perfect for each other. Thank you got taking the time to read the story. I hope that CW will make this official at some point but until there we always have our fanfictions.


End file.
